Uchiha Bond!
by Netella
Summary: Story of Master and Slave. The Slave OC. Master Madara. The One who was revived and not the masked Tobi guy. His jealousy with her being around other guys and finding happiness, but her happiness is being with him. - First Person Written.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of 4.**

**Title: Uchiha Bond!  
>Description Of Story: Two Uchiha's, one is the Master and the other is the slave. The bond between the female and male may likely develop into something else? All Madara wants is just to work to obtain power, abusing the usefulness of his slave whom all he does he send her to get weapons and other jutsu for his use only.<strong>

**The woman has feelings for the male, but she cannot tell him. It's a secret that will always lie in her heart, a moment which she may regret. But, telling him her feelings may be much better. Whatever his feelings would be in return.**

**Story Pair: Madara ( The one that was revived, not masked [ Tobi] . )XOC. ( Original Character )**

* * *

><p>Working, working, working and ignoring me. That's all I could see him do, he orders me around. The pathetic little slave of his. I feel sad when he's not ordering me to do something, or even looking at me. I came back with the weapons he had wanted me to get for him. What did he want them all for? Clearing my throat I paused and asked him, hope he would answer me. My heart raced; even before opening my mouth.<p>

"Madara-sama?"  
>"Yes, what?"<br>"Could I ask you a question?"  
>I hear him sigh and he stopped what he was doing. My onyx eyes just gazed at him, I'm feeling all red already, and haven't spoken. Turning himself, he stares at me. Such elegant skin and beautiful long spikey dark hair. Alone with him, I wanted him to be honest. If he was ever honest; never going to ever remember how I am living to serve such a guy.<p>

"What is it? Hurry up slave." Always calling me that, not my name. I look down and stare at the ground; usually I'm so confident and stare at him; but this time. I'm not.  
>"Am I ugly?"<br>"No, why do you ask such a stupid question?" I quickly raise my head and speak once more, but without my depressing tone.  
>"In your eyes? Am I? Because you said that weak people are ugly. So, am I really that weak to you?"<p>

"Of course not my slave, if you was weak I wouldn't listen to you if you had any simple objections to what I order you to do. You're strong, you have Susano'o, correct?"  
>I nod my head and agree that I do. He seems so much smarter than I really did anticipate, but I was all delusional.<br>"Well then how can you be weak if you have obtained that? If you were, you'd never be my slave. Now don't ask me such another stupid question for it, or I'd have to hurt you for that. Don't bother me and do what you want. Be back before dinner and bring some food back."

He commanded me; I could see how Madara-sama turned away from me and went to continue what he was doing. It made my heart break; I knew I was being stupid in wasting such precious time for him. I'd most likely get a beating anyway. For a first thought, I thought I was free from nii-sama. As if that wasn't bad enough, but I guess Madara-sama is much worse. I want nii-sama back, so badly.

Slowly walking away, I walked out of his lair and went in search to go and find nii-san. Dashing away, I could see him up ahead, but my eyes widened as I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. Landing right infront of him, luckily I was not injured at all. I looked up at him; his evil glare gazed at me. There, behind him was his two well, friends. I suppose. Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Get up." He says in a very harsh tone. I look away from him, and slowly stand up, brushing away the dirt from my white kimono top and black pants. I had this strange presence around me, like someone was staring. Looking up I could see Suigetsu, his blush on his face looking from my large chest to looking away so he wouldn't get caught. But I sort of did, but didn't say anything.

His purple hues stared at me and his fishy grin as always, walking up in a slow pace towards me. Such short hair, so pale and yet firm. I wanted to feel Suigetsu's hair; maybe giving up on Madara-sama was the best thing for me. I'm not too sure about my heart anymore.  
>"Rouji, wanna come with me for a while?" He asked, with such a toothy grin, first I wasn't too sure. I could tell he was trying to ask me out, I think. He had this strange expression on his face; I know he was up to something, yet. I was going to agree, I hadn't been hanging around any other guy besides Madara-sama.<p>

Before I was to speak, I could feel a hand touch my shoulder, quickly looking behind me I saw him. Sneering and giving an evil glare at Suigetsu, looking back with just my eyes I could see he instantly backed off.  
>"I'll deal with you later, first hurry and get me five shuriken's and kunai's, bring home some food. Now go." He ordered me; I quickly looked at Sasuke-nii who frowned at me. It was too uncomfortable, the atmosphere was awkward. Only girl here. So quickly I disappeared and went to the nearest weapon shop to buy why he ordered. I should've asked what he wanted me to buy, but for now. I'll presume like every other day in the afternoon for dinner. Just something nice for both of us.<p>

After buying my weapons in Konoha, I went to search for some dinner. A bento box perhaps, if it would fill Madara-sama. But, we had that yesterday. My serious face showed, I had an idea. I had to head towards my own home and cook something quickly for him. Something for him to like, since he never tried my cooking before, I'll try to satisfy him! I had to go all the way to the outskirts for my own secret home. Going to my original home in the River Country would be too far.

When I arrived, quickly I looked through the cupboard to see if there was anything good to whip; I felt glad and in luck that there was! I quickly went to go and cook it all up, and prepared it in two plastic containers, wrapping it up in a cloth and went off once more to Madara-sama. Having prepared disposable chopsticks. When I arrived about an estimate of fifteen minutes later I walked in. He seemed angry, but I brought his food and weapons as well.

"I brought some food, I'm not sure if you like it or not. But enjoy Madara-sama."  
>"Place the weapons on my desk, and sit down so we can eat." He then got up from his working desk and went to our small eating place; when I placed his weapons on his table. I stared at the work he was doing, I scanned quickly. Then walked back, his plans involved me. They didn't seem good at all, but. My feelings for him; won't ever change.<p>

When I sat down, I waited for him to try it first. I gulped, hoping he'll like it, but at the same time scared he won't.

"How do you like it Madara-sama?"  
>"It's much more delicious than normal. Where did you get it?"<br>"I-I made it myself, for both of us to eat." I spoke, blushing nervously.  
>He stopped and looked up, giving me a gentle smile.<p>

"You should cook for me more often." So relieved in happiness, I got my chopsticks and ate as well. My heart was beating so fast I felt like that not just I could hear it, but afraid Madara-sama will hear the heartbeat as well. Which I didn't want him to know about my feelings at all. It was only a relationship with Master and Slave. Nothing else. When we finished eating, he went back to work for a while. While I didn't do anything for that whole two hours. I just sat back and daydreamed. About what if I told him and if I didn't and also the plans on what I saw earlier. He was going to use me and probably get me killed for him.

I did say I was devoted to him and do anything for him, either I picked the wrong words or he took it too literally. I hope it wasn't both. Now I was scared for my punishment, he was walking towards me. Then stood far from me, looking down at me. Same fearsome look as every other guy who hasn't either fallen for me instantly or is similar to nii-san. So cold-hearted. He then spoke, so commanding it was frightening me.

"Stand up and go to my room. It's time for your punishment." I think he actually gave it some thought, when I nodded I had done what he wanted me to do. I couldn't think of anything, but a bashing. He was probably going to do something horrible, but it was his room. I've never actually been there, I've seen it from afar but never inside it. When I did, I blushed so madly; I could smell his scent. Such a sweet aroma! When I turned to see what he had in stall for me, he locked the door. This caught my attention, my onyx eyes stared at him.

Still, curious about what he was going to do. With still that frown on his face he ordered me once more.  
>"Hurry up and take off your shirt." I instantly realized he was going to humiliate me! I couldn't do it, but I've gone against so many. I couldn't, this was a punishment. He rarely did that, which were usually all beatings. But this time, maybe he wanted to be harsher because this time it was with a guy. Because he got jealous I was going to go out with Suigetsu? Now I regret trying to say yes to him, or I would've never received such a punishment. Looking down at his navy pants and jumper, he took off his black gloves and placed them to the side.<p>

Pushing me unto the bed, he had his arms wrapped around him, but my eyes widened in suprisement when I saw it were on the trim of his shirt, he pulled it up! I felt like I was going to faint, since I was blushing so much. Crawling towards me, he leaned in. His onyx eyes stared at me. Maybe, this wasn't humiliation. Blinking slowly, I felt utter happiness flow through me. He had just kissed me, so ever passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 4.**

**Story Pair: MadaraXOC.  
>Summary: Madara had told his slave to do what he wanted for a while until he'd call her once more. So she went off and was asked out without intentionally knowing by Suigetsu, upon nearly agreeing she got caught by Madara and was sent off to gather some weapons for him and food for dinner.<strong>

**Where then the slave realized his jealously for her being around other guys who wanted her for themselves. But still, the slave having many feelings for him, she wanted to stay true to him and only serve him. Quickly thinking of her much older brother, she wished he wasn't dead. When arriving she had her punishment right after dinner. First thinking it was humiliation, was dead wrong when she could feel his kiss upon her.**

**With the new Chapter out, I bet you're all thinking about it. But no, Madara does not have the first's face on his chest in this one. I think you'd all know that Kabuto did that, not Madara himself.**

* * *

><p>My heart was beating so fast and loudly, I felt I could hear it. I hope he couldn't hear it, he released such a wonderful kiss and I stared at him. Why did Madara-sama…? I feel so speechless, staring up at him, blushing. I could see his onyx eyes look down further. His elegant and manly hands grabbed the bottom of my pants and pulled it down so forcefully. I still don't know what he's doing for my punishment! I want it over and done with, instead of the teasing.<p>

My eyes gasped and frozen still when I saw him take off his jumper. My hands quivered, my own breath became heavy I could faint any minute now. His face was so mysterious and serious I couldn't ever tell what he was thinking or going to do. I crawled slowly away from him, still in the same position I was. Gazing so much at his masculine body. Now he crawled like a fierce some tiger towards me, his long luscious navy blue hair was much longer than mine. I was going for the aim to feel and stroke Madara-sama's hair. He then looked down on me, staring at me with a precious look. His hand was on my cheek and stroked it slowly; leaning in once more he kissed me again. Was I dreaming?

I wanted to ask him what he was doing, it didn't seem anything like a punishment to me. I couldn't think, and he could probably tell. I saw him smirk and lean in, his mouth near me. He whispered in such a way he made me whimper. Such a feeling I never knew really could be felt within me.  
>"I think it's about time to mention, you're not my just my slave anymore…" he paused, he made me whimper slightly. Then I heard him chuckle, hearing him speak again.<br>"…I know, you'll also be my sex slave." EEEEEKKK!

I blushed madly, I wanted to cry now. I whimpered loudly, to him. He seemed to be delighted. My arms felt like they were moving on its own. Wrapping them around him, his masculine body was so smooth and warm. I feel so nostalgic since I had received my first kiss from Madara-sama. Then next he kissed me more and more, and his tongue! I mentally screamed, I didn't think I knew what I was doing. I guess I was just following along with whatever he was doing.

I didn't feel like a slave, I feel like his lover. It's a crazy dream, and I'd never become that. Just a slave to him. His arms touched my skin; those hands were around my back. My chest pressed up against his as he did what he was doing. After kissing me, he went with my neck afterwards. Looking at the side I felt the pleasure of moaning. But I wasn't going to any time soon; I was so weak right now. The punishment was this nice pleasure? I think so, but maybe there was much more to it than that. I promised myself I'd stay pure only for Madara-sama, I promised him that too. But I'm starting to get this weird feeling; like he's doing this out of jealousy. Because I want to be happy? Is that it? All of a sudden I felt something lose on my back, I squinted slightly. Eyes gasping; did he just? Yes, I'm so pretty sure of it. Madara-sama, always serious about it. I thought he was joking, but. Since when did he joke?

He threw that away, my bare chest was on him now. Stopping the kisses he stared at me, his hands brushed away gently the hair that was on my face. I gulped, so afraid of what he was going to do next. I could see a sinister grin on his face; he had much more power over me. What was I to do? Still he said nothing, disposing of his pants. Shit, he is doing what I stupidly and blindly never ever think of. I didn't know the meaning of 'sex slave'. I felt like a total idiot, and well I'd find out soon enough the pleasures of what it'll bring. He stared, at me.

"I'm glad you have such a wonderful slender body, my slave. I want you to full pledge this experience with me, only with me. Understood?" Having nothing to say I nodded my head; I wanted to ask him a lot of things. But I was afraid he'll lose the mood. I didn't want to feel bad and let Madara-sama just walk out of the room frustrated or angry simply because he lost the mood to punish me because of me. So I stayed silent.

"Anything wrong? You seem to have troubles." He could clearly see what was on my mind; I didn't want it to show. Forcing myself to remove it.  
>"No, nothing is Madara-sama."<br>"Good." He said with ease as he leaned in and kissed me more. I felt something being removed, from him. Then me following. His hands weren't around me anymore, blushing so madly I could only feel those manly hands of his just stoking my left thigh. My legs quickly moved to tighten together, not wanting to be too submissive to him. I do love him to bits, I truly do. But telling him, maybe he does feel the same.

He's not treating me like a slave; it's more like an equal. But, that's what I'm feeling, maybe I'm delusional. I was stupid enough to fall in love with the wrong guy. Was I? I feel no sense so regret though. Now I feel bad. But, my body was being raised slightly more towards him. No feeling on my thighs, but somewhere else. My chest.  
>"Madara-sama!~"<p>

I stared at him, which made him seem satisfied, just messaging them. My cursed large breasts. Which belong only and solely to him. Everything is owned by him, I'm his property. I'm only shared with nii-san. Even he doesn't do much, doesn't care even about his own younger sibling. Sure, I love him. But I wish he did in return. I wish too much, it never comes true. Cursed and hated life, lonely and wanting happiness. But ambitious attitude makes me more stupid and clumsy as well. Am I really the only one feeling this pain?

When he kept going and kissed me, he decided to stop. My gaze wasn't from anywhere by his eyes gazing at me in return. Feeling so submissive to him, weak and couldn't do anything. I couldn't get stronger to such a handsome man. I couldn't ask to serve any other better man. Madara-sama made me happy for everything. His gorgeous smile, his look and even his power of strength. He was a remarkable man, and I served him. So amazing, his jutsu alone was so large he could perform techniques I couldn't! I was so determined to help him, in any way possible.

Both of his hands moved elsewhere now. His mouth wasn't on my lips no more. He was licking and biting my right breast. Such a nice feeling was brought upon me. His hands were on the edge of my hips, thumbs on my underwear. He then pulled them down fully. My eyes tightened and I didn't want this anymore, I wanted it but at the same time I didn't. I was confused, but Madara-sama wasn't going to stop at all. It was my punishment, so I had to keep going with it.

When he had finally able, to stare at me with a cute smile he had begun to please me. I still was holding him tight. My head resting on his, and the pleasuring flow releasing in the room. The atmosphere was almost romantic. I could hear afew grunts from him, his hands kept them close to me. As if he was saying 'you are to never leave my side'. Of course, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to him. My first time, with him. Utter happiness flowed through me and it was by far the best day of my life. Maybe, if I tell him; for so long I was meant to keep it a secret from him.

I doubt I can hold it, because of what he's doing. I smiled to happy, and hopefully he could tell I was happy. Madara-sama kept going, kept increasing his power and speed. I can't think of where to begin to describe how it feels. I cleared my throat as I moaned so loudly for him. I closed my eyes, and still held him close to me. I didn't want to let him go either. A feeling I couldn't let go, or regret would flow through my veins.

As he kept going, I thought about so much. Was this going to be a daily thing? Or just a punishment for whenever I did something wrong. I couldn't figure it out at all. So confusing, but Madara-sama did seem to be pleased with what he was doing. I didn't see this as a punishment at all. What else could I say to my Master? Nothing; I rarely had the right to speak up, but he still did give me the courtesy to listen to what I had to say and any objections or suggestions. Indeed he liked them more than what I thought.

He usually gave me a happy expression, maybe because he's happy I'm serving him? I think. But, now. I had to tell him, my heart and mind was telling me I should. Whatever he feels in return I don't mind, if he just uses me for it. I don't care, telling him is my objective.  
>"M-Madara-sama…I-I love you!" Then I heard his response, now I do regret telling him.<br>"That's good to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of 4.**

**Story Pair: MadaraXOC.  
>Summary: The Slave is with all by confused as to what her punishment was. First with the kiss and then more of him touching her and kissing. She still cannot realize what the feeling is. Within her she thinks about asking him questions but was afraid to ask since he may lose the mood. Madara tells her that she isn't a slave but also is a sex slave as well. Which not really knows the actual meaning to it.<strong>

**She eventually find out, and still with the feelings for him. She decided to tell him when she was feeling every single bit of pleasure from him. But, well. He didn't feel the same way.**

* * *

><p>My heart is aching, that's good to know? I feel so utterly stupid, and tears ran down my eyes. Why cry at a time like this? He doesn't feel the same way; so why am I caring so much? I'm a slave! His slave. But why do I feel such a feeling within my heart? Such a desire is forbidden and I've broken that! But, I don't think it matters anymore; now that I've told him. I had released my final breath, Madara-sama finished and my body was feeling like it hurt and with the pain that was through me. My body was so hot; I saw him lay beside me.<p>

I'm too flustered.  
>"This is your punishment; from now on. Just this time I took it easy on you. Understand?"<br>I nodded my head, and he pulled me closer towards him.  
>"I understand Madara-sama. I won't accept any invitation to be with any guy with the exception of nii-san!"<br>"That's good; now sleep my slave." He stroked my hair; I wish I knew what he was thinking. I would love to tell him much more than my feelings; which he did reject. But it doesn't matter as much as I thought now. Tucking myself into the neck of him, I closed my eyes and smiled. I wanted to be with him forever, but we all die. I dreamed something so utterly wonderful.

I was surrounded by many beautiful sweet scented flowers and the field was all green. Such a wonderful and romantic aura of nature. The rainbow was out and it was all bright and blue. The sky was nice to stare at as the clouds had slowly passed by. Looking at myself, I was naked? I blinked then rubbed my eyes, was I dreaming?  
>"Are you alright my lovely lady? Something bothering you?" That voice, so familiar. Slowly turning my head to see who it was, I stood up as quick as I could. Seeing the handsome taller male. It was Madara-sama! But, he was calling me lovely lady? He too was bare. Ahh, so confusing. But that turned me on, seeing him like that.<p>

He was so nice and so much like a gentleman. I did want the real Madara-sama to do such things. But it wouldn't happen at all. Waking up, I saw it was already morning. But it was so disappointing; I wanted my dream to last much longer. Sitting up slowly, I blushed seeing the adorable Madara-sama sleeping beside me. My heart felt so warm and touching. Looking at the sheets and smiling.  
>"If only…" I whispered.<p>

"If only what?" Looking at Madara-sama who gave me a smirk, showing his masculine body with his head reading on his hand. Quickly I looked away blushing and shy.  
>"Nothing Madara-sama! I-I'll go and fix up breakfast now!" I hesitated quickly getting out of bed, trying to regain my confidence in front of him. But he knew too much now, so it was hard for me to do a thing. When I got changed, I started to make breakfast for me and Madara-sama. I just blinked slowly, seeming down yet blushing at the same time.<br>"Ach!" I said quickly taking my hand off the stove then running it under some cold water. I had too much on my mind and I burnt myself because of it.

Trying to hide it I placed the food on the table and went to wrap the burn in a bandage so he wouldn't notice. Coming back to the kitchen, I sighed sadly. I was really hungry but my brother needed to discuss with Madara. He ate my breakfast! The bitch! I frowned.

"Nii-san! If you wanted to eat ask me first, not take my breakfast!" I said angrily, folding my arms. Walking towards him slowly, wanting to kick or even punch him.  
>"Sorry my slave, I told him to. We have a few things to discuss even with those bandages on his eyes." Now, I heard Madara-sama backing him up? I looked away, I can't face him anymore. My heart was just aching whenever I looked at him now.<p>

"Of course, I'll go and make myself some food again."  
>"Imouto, as always. The food is delicious, but my senses are sharp, even if I can't see. So try not to underestimate me, okay?"<br>"Yeah."

I had to go back and make myself something, but there wasn't much for me. I didn't see a point at all, so I went out to buy my breakfast instead. Hopefully there was something. I ran towards the closest Village I could see, to my luck it was Tanzaku Town. When I entered, it was different. So much gamblers and guys staring at me, as always, but I couldn't have anything to do with them. Madara-sama might know. I ignored them trying to pick me up and sweet talk to me. Finding a good shop I brought some delicious onigiri and went to eat somewhere.

To my luck I found a green hill of wonderful scenery. Sitting down I slowly ate my food, but still didn't feel any better about it.  
>"Is there, something troubling you?" I heard a male speak, turning around to see Madara-sama. How the hell does he know where I am most of the time?<br>Quickly looking away. I spoke. "I thought you was talking with nii-san about whatever you guys talk about."  
>"I was, but I don't want an unhappy slave. Now tell me Rouji." I was nervous to tell him anything, would he really understand? I refused to speak and continued to eat my food. His hands stroked my hair, he knelt behind me. I could hear him, but he was probably worrying about me.<p>

"It's nothing really Madara-sama, I'm okay. Just go back to speaking with nii-san; I'm nothing to worry about. You shouldn't worry about me; I'm the one who should worry about you." I heard him chuckle. It was something I said, I know it.  
>"Alright then, but tonight you're getting your punishment for not telling me." I went to turn to him, but he was gone. I rarely had such a say in anything. Couldn't he figure it out himself? I wanted to not receive it. He said next time won't be so easy. What did that mean? Now it just worried me more. Finishing my breakfast I got up and knew I had to go and buy some lunch. Which seemed like a downer because it meant spending more money.<p>

When I did buy the lunch for the three of us. I went back to the lair and saw no one. But I heard Madara-sama and nii-san talk.

"When you bandages are off you can go wherever you want okay? Or retrieve the 9 tails for me. While me, I don't need to worry, whoever my enemy may be it won't be a match. As for my good slave, she behaves herself. She practically does anything I want her to, she's too easy. She'll open her legs for me without hesitation like the good dog she is."  
>"Heh, if you so."<p>

My brother didn't care, and Madara really thinks that way of me? I placed the food on the table, and walked away from the lair crying. I covered half my face with my hand, feeling too stupid to have such feelings for a man who'll never love me in return. I'll never know how he feels or anything!  
>"Madara-sama." I whispered so faintly. Opening the door of my own room and slamming it shut. I just curled up, hugging my knees on the bed that I sat on. I faced the wall; I didn't want him to know or see my tears. It'd kill me if Madara-sama knew, it aches when I look at him; but his very presence made me so useless and do whatever he wanted.<p>

I hear the door open, he probably heard me slam the door. Does he know I heard them speak? It wasn't on purpose, was it?  
>"Slave, you're crying. Aren't you?" He does know! How I want to know.<br>"You don't care at all Madara-sama; does it matter to you at all?" I said, trying to wipe away the dry tears from my face, but more came.

He turned me to face him; I could see that he was to my amazement surprised; looking so upset that I was crying. Was his heart aching? His bare hands that wasn't covered by his usual gloves touched my cheek and wiped away my tears with his hand.  
>"Don't cry, I don't want to see you like this at all. It'll be alright if you tell me." He was acting like he cared about me, but what he said to my brother. He really doesn't; he just wants to make me do whatever he wants. I don't care if he's using me or not. I still have those feelings within me. My heart was beating; I stopped crying and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.<p>

He stared at me, and his hand was from my back and unto my chin, lifting it up so he could make me stared at him, but my hand willingly removed his hand from my face. I can't have sympathy on me at all! "Madara-sama, do you care about me?" I had to ask such a question, to see whether he did or not.  
>"Why would you ask such a thing? Is this why you're crying?"<br>"Stop acting like I don't know Madara-sama! You don't! You're using me, just tell me!"  
>"I see, you know then."<p>

So now he knows that I know! I don't care if he's gonna kill me. This forsaken life has done nothing but dread me.  
>"My slave…" he whispered, I could hear it was so soft. He did, sound so hurt.<br>"I do care; I don't want any man with you at all! I want you to myself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of 4.**

**Story Pair: MadaraXOC.  
>Summary: The slave's heart hurts because she finds out that he doesn't feel the same way. He tells her that from now on that doing it is her punishment. Still she wishes to be with him, and has a dream of how caring he was. Not being able to face him because of the confession which he rejected. Rouji's brother comes and plays a short role of planning with Madara, when she is by herself Madara wants to know why she was so down. Of course, she couldn't tell so he was going to punish her that night.<strong>

**Hearing the conversation on accident that Madara had with Sasuke she cried, and when Madara came in he wanted to know why she cried. She told him that he didn't care, still having feelings for him the slave just wanted to know why. But, he said he cared.**

* * *

><p>He cared? He never acted like that! So why would he start now, why would he start showing it now! After everything. I still cannot understand.<br>"Madara-sama, can't you share?" I asked why he would want me all to himself. He's so greedy. But lifting his charm on me more made me blush. I still couldn't figure out why my heart was beating so fast when I'm heartbroken. My heart is saying one thing while my mind is saying another. I'm so confused.  
>"Why? If I share you'll be taken away. I can't allow that." He stated, leaning in and smiled at me. Backing away slightly; his grip was tight. I couldn't move at all, laying me on the bed he kissed me. My heart, racing I felt his kiss once more. The kiss I wanted to not touch on my lips.<p>

But I daresay how much I love him. My arms did wrap around him, and yet he was hard to understand. He said he cared and he told my brother that I was just a dog who'd obey him. Maybe, that's why he means I'm like a dog because I'm his slave. When he released, I closed my eyes tightly. He nibbled my ear in a hard way, it hurt! But he whispered in such a sexy voice, it made me whimper.  
>"My beautiful slave, you have such a smooth touch. Wonderful in my eyes and you're irresistible." My eyes widened, and blushed madly. As he stared at me.<p>

Breathless. I was beautiful? For once, Madara-sama said such nice words; it made me cry once more. Again he kissed me, and stroked my hair. So hard to resist such temptation, his kisses were just too hard to forget and an after affect for when he held me in so many ways.  
>"Now, will you tell me why you were down and crying earlier?" he asked. Still too afraid to ask such a thing.<br>"I-I can't; sorry Madara-sama."  
>"Fine then." Well, here we go again. He did the same as he did last night, took my clothes off, then his following. Punishing me for not telling him, but it was as he said. The punishment was much harder than the first one. When he was done I was sore all over. My heart was beating so fast it was hard to think or move. I could speak a bit and his hands were still around me, and the blanket around us.<p>

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked, his grin remaining on his face.  
>"Y-Yes. I-It's just that… you know; because I told you, and all you said was 'that's nice to know' which really is hurting me. I do so much for you, and even as your loyal slave there will really just be a time where I just cannot be there anymore. Plus I-I was thinking of leaving, I can't! I've tired, but I only came back; like an obedient dog." Yes, I said it. I told him my thoughts; and I stared at him. To see his reaction; all I got was a smile, pulling my head out from his chest he kissed my forehead and spoke.<p>

"I'll find you if you run away, I'll punish you more than ever if you do. But if you leave me, I won't be happy. I own you; you can be happy with others, but you belong to me and no one else. I don't want anyone to borrow or look after you. I bring you along. You're mine, understood. When you're in my arms again; I'll smile. You bring me happiness. Gorgeous slave."

So touching! It made me melt. Maybe that was one of the reasons why I had feelings for Madara-sama, and maybe he's accepted them. But never shown them, is it really hard for him to show those feelings for me? He said I bring him happiness; he probably does love me too. Or, is he just using words to not allow me to leave? Or think about my own freedom? I was still sort of unsure but I couldn't play it safe. I just smiled peacefully. My reason was Madara-sama.

"Now, promise to tell me everything that's on your mind. Okay?"  
>"I promise, Madara-sama." Wrapping my arms around the masculine and bare man I love. Closing my eyes, I felt his arm around me. Securing me, I heard a chuckle. With some energy and strength gained left I turned my head. Madara-sama didn't do that, but it was my nii-san. What was he doing?<br>"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?"

I saw Madara-sama frown and then heard my brother's footsteps. He was walking closer towards us.  
>"Nii-san, what do you want?" I asked, turning myself to stare at him but he stopped. Stood in front of us, and his hand reached out to me. His soft hand touched my cheek. I saw him smirk, what was he up to?<br>"You may be my imouto but don't think I'll treat you like one. I heard it, heh. You're predictable."

So shocked to hear what he said, was I really predictable? No, I don't think I am. Why would he mention he's not gonna treat me like one if he never really was? Sure, he was protective but; what's his motive?  
>"Sasuke, I think you should leave. I simply had to punish my slave for many wronging's. Now she's here with me I won't tolerate you harming her."<br>"Heh, fine. Whatever you say, but I guarantee you. She will make up her mind, and will die for your cause."

It scared me, but staring up at Madara-sama. I saw him frown. He didn't seem please.  
>"Oh, she won't." He spoke, his eyes quickly staring at me. I was still so flustered; he once more kissed me and got up.<br>"I must go out for a while and do a few things my slave. I'll be back by lunch." He got up, and I saw him change and walk out afterwards. I wish I could help him, but I couldn't. I got up slowly, but ended up landing on the floor. My legs were so wobbly I couldn't stand up.

Hearing footsteps, I saw nii-san walk in my room. Looking away I spoke frowning slightly. "What do you want nii-san?"  
>"So how was it?" He asked, quickly turning to face him, I tried to stand up once more and had help by grabbing unto my bed.<br>"You can't even help yourself, let me help you." He spoke once more.  
>"No, it's okay." I couldn't tell him how it was; a punishment was forbidden for me to speak of.<p>

Helping me stand up, I was tackled to the wall, which was unfortunately near my bed. His arms were on my wrist.  
>"Now answer me again Imouto, how was it?"<p>

"I-It was wonderful!" I hesitated to get out. But it was too impossible with the weak energy I had.  
>"Change yourself; you never know who'll take advantage of you." His tone was so protective, feeling ashamed I nodded.<br>"Yeah, I know." Then when he released me he walked out, allowing myself to change. I did slowly, when I managed to. I walked out and prepared lunch. I then had to call my brother.

"I've made lunch nii-san."  
>"Okay." He said getting up.<br>"Do you; want me to help you nii-san?" I asked, staring at him with great worry.  
>"Yeah, thanks Imouto." He said, I took his hand and helped him to the table and sat beside him. Eating I saw him struggle, I frowned when I stared. He was able to do so before, even without Madara-sama. I sighed.<p>

"Need help nii-san?"  
>"Of course stupid; feed me." He said, in a harsh tone. Now I know he's doing this on purpose; he has a plan. Obviously. I couldn't say no though, whatever he's planning. I'll make sure will backfire.<br>So, I had to leave my own food and feed him. Hearing a chair pull back I look and see an unpleased Madara-sama. What happened while he was out? He started to eat but rather slowly. Continuing to give nii-san food I heard his chopsticks being slammed on the table.

"I don't want you to feed him anymore slave. He can feed himself."  
>"But nii-san…."<br>"I'm okay, go eat Imouto. Just give me the chopsticks." He stated; I nodded and gave them to him. He started to eat so fine now; I think he wanted this so I could feed Madara-sama. Was that his plan?  
>"Slave feed me." He said folding his arms. I quickly stood up and blushed. Looking away, I stared at my brother who smirked. Yes, that was his plan. I love you so much nii-san! Thank you!<p>

So I got up and took my own food and sat beside Madara-sama and fed him with his chopsticks. I just blushed, he was so adorable! When I was done, I ate my food with my chopsticks and smiled gently. When I finished I had to go and wash up. Sighing on how much of a bummer that was I finished.  
>"Slave, I need you." Madara-sama called, what did he want?<p>

Dashing towards him I stood before him, and knelt when he called like that; as always. I looked up and saw him unpleased.  
>"Yes, Madara-sama?"<br>"Get rid of him." He spoke, I saw many men, looking like thieves. But I had to do what he commanded.

"You're not getting to him unless you get rid of me first!" I spoke; I glared at them with my sharingan. Standing in front of Madara-sama, I wanted to impress him. So he could love me.  
>"Sorry, we can't hurt you. One you're a woman and two you're hot!" I glared at them.<br>_'You'll take it back, I know it.'_ Thinking this, I ran towards them. I could see they were surprised at my speed. They weren't going to live to kill Madara-sama; he was way out of their league! I managed to defeat them, but they only got back up and some backed off. Such a small place to fight, but it was at the entrance. I couldn't let the lair be ruined!

The biggest man stood, giving a signal for them to stop and he'll handle me. Like he was confident, I don't want to use my Mangekyou, and ruin my sight. He might yell at me, and nii-san may get angry so I wanted to try without. He first charged at me, rather slow too. I dodged it with ease, and then hit him back. If he was their leader, he was rather weak. It was pathetic really. But then he kicked me from behind and I tripped. Embarrassing, Madara-sama was probably laughing in his mind.

When I managed to pull myself together and get up again he now stood apart from me and made some hand seals, his technique whatever it was coming for me. Whatever it was, it seemed rather simple to miss. When I did I couldn't move, I wanted to ask Madara-sama for help but, I doubt he would. Did he plan it? My extermination? When I tried to pull myself out, he got a kunai out and threw it towards me. I caught it with my hand, but his technique was slowly engulfing me. It was pure water turned into a trap of mud. Rising, so I couldn't move my legs at all. Even trying to move it was hard, and then he had got a larger kunai that he was burning with his fingers. Then he charged at me with it, the tip looked like it was just finished being made. It would hurt, why didn't Madara-sama stop him?

My eyes widened, shocked.  
>"Ahhh!" Screaming in pain, I could see the blood ooze out from my stomach. Positioning my hand to my bleeding stomach, I tried to stop it. But alas I'm no medical ninja. I can't do a thing, but the herbs that I have with me in my back pouch, it was covered with mud so I couldn't get to it at all.<p>

I turned my head to see him walk towards him.  
>"Madara-sama!" I yelled. Unfolding his arms, I saw him give him a quick swift blow to his stomach and he was flying out of the entrance.<br>"Retreat!" his henchman yelled, running as well. That was well, very…strange. I looked back at my stomach, my white top and my hands were full of the blood I was losing. I was now freed, Madara-sama freed me. I dropped to my knees and knelt staring at it, with my opposite hand I tried to get the herbs from my pouch. But they were gone! My eyes widened, did that guy steal them? I was sure I had them with me, after lunch.

Then I lay on the cold ground, dirty. Yes but I couldn't move much now, I'm probably going to die. The burn and the large wound were surely to kill me. Breathing so heavily I cried once more, feeling much like a wuss. I saw Madara-sama lean and keep me close to him. Why? I just chuckled.  
>"M-Madara-sama…why didn't you?" He kissed me again, I still cannot understand! I wish he was less difficult!<p>

"I wanted to see what you could do, but maybe you couldn't fight properly because I was there. I understand, a slave wouldn't always want to perform in front of her master because she may worry she may mess up in front of him." Was I? Really not doing my best? I probably wasn't, I could do better. I could speak, but he shut me up. Placing his finger on my lips. Blushing I stared at my appealing and charming master.

"Idiot, my exquisite slave. You already make me happy, you please me enough. I do not need another for you will help me with the one sole goal you're needed."  
>His grip on me tightened. He probably knows I won't die, will I?<p>

"Will I die Madara-sama?" I asked out of curiosity. Waiting for his answer.  
>"No, you won't. The wound will heal within an hour. Just rest for now. I injected something I was working on in you while you were sleeping this morning." I felt my cheeks heat up much more. He did? How sweet.<p>

"What is your goal for me?" I asked. He spoke of it, but I wanted to know. Leaning in, he spoke.  
>"The ultimate restoration of the clan. For me to have an heir." Frozen, I was amazed. Did I hear correctly? I was there to; have a child. With <strong>Madara-sama<strong>! My was heart beating fast and I turned more red. I stared at him.  
>"Really? But; you don't love me. So how…?" He may probably only say by punishment or something.<br>"Hmm? What makes you think that?"  
>"B-Because, I told you and all you said was 'that's nice to know'. So is it just the punishment that I will have a child?" I wasn't happy, but I looked away from him. I looked at him and he smiled peacefully.<p>

Bring me up more and holding me. His arms around me, then whispered in my ear.  
>"Rouji, you're precious to me. So you should by now know the answer.<br>Smiling I closed my eyes, to delusional to know the answer, even with how he was treating me. I was stupid to not see.  
><span>Madara-sama, really does love me.<span>


End file.
